User blog:RyuChanVEVO/If I Didn't Do the OP Wiki Comic
Dear Comic Cameos, This isn't a Ryu's Occasionally, simply because I don't have anything to upload. But Marching Band is finally over, and I've finished five pages in the past three hours or so. For those who are interested (an unpredictable number), I didn't always plan on the OP Wiki Comic. In fact, I'm a bit disappointed that it's the one I'm stuck with. Here is a list of all the comics I might have done instead: 'The Godless Era -' For those who don't know, this comic released the first chapter before OP Wiki Comic. However, it was so incredibly unpopular that I had no will to continue the series. It's a shame, because I enjoyed the characters a lot. The story was a traditional action-venture/comedy about a weakling that wanted to collect all of the former god's magic ribbons. ...you know, I can see why it wasn't popular. 'Mr. 9's One Piece '- I actually started this series before I dropped it in favor of the OP Wiki Comic. The story was simple. Mr. 9 realized that he wants to become king of the pirates, so he gains a crew of Pappug, Cyborg Boodle, Cindry, and Nero. It was everything that happened behind the scenes, and it was of course over-the-top ridiculous. 'Kind of Manga -' This is shamefully my favorite and I'm really concidering starting it up at the same time as OP Wiki Comic. I don't think the fans would enjoy alternating chapter-releases though... The idea was small at first. I wanted a direct parody of the common manga. The goal was to become the most handsome swordsman in the world. I started drawing the series on paper, and I fell in love with the characters, the story, and the jokes. I drew the first two and a half chapters before realizing that I was the only one reading it. 'Completely Illogical Crossover -' Definitely the strangest here. The concept was that "One Piece"'s Mr. 3, "Back to the Future"'s Doc Brown, and "Homestar Runner"'s Strong Bad all got sent back in time and had to survive with limited resources. I really enjoy the comedy of it, albeit a bit nonsensical. I wouldn't mind starting this series up, but I'm sure you guys would, so I'll drop it. 'Sumanu -' My oldest idea here. I thought of Sumanu when I was nine years old, and I refuse to start it because I don't think I'm good enough for it yet. If I made a Sumanu comic and it sucked, I'd hate myself for destroying my childhood. The story was about children born "gifted", allowing them strange super powers. They fought off other "gifted" people to protect their hometown. 'Babylon -' I didn't want to ruin Sumanu, so I invented Babylon as a practice manga. Now my expectations are too high, and Godless Era was actually practice for Babylon. In this setting, the Apocalypse was set to happen in five years, and the entire world broke into war. Orange Fighters believed they should defend against the Apocalypses, while Purple Fighters believed they should fight along side it. People could master techniques called "Kurokazekame". There were six different kinds of Kurokazekame: "strength", "speed", "healing", "artificial", "animal", and "master". 'Frekinmon -' A parody of Pokemon, Digimon, Bakugan, Yu-Gi-Oh, Zatch/Gash Bell, and all those other knock-offs. Not much to say here. The main character was a boy who was immune to pain, and his Frekinmon was a useless pink thing named "Davis". Frekinmon were kept in rocks that only open to a certain password. '(unnamed Pro-Fighting comic) - '''This was a quickly abandoned idea. It was a series of tournaments between the stupidest fighters, such as Speedos Speedo, Flabby Jay, The Cat That Wears Boots, and Kyle. '''Evil Side -' Short lived idea about a guy who wanted an evil clone. He told the scientists to give him "100% evilness". However, the evilness canceled out all of his other traits, making him completely useless. The failed experiment desperately tries to be a super villain, but ends up more of an annoying pet. Love, Free at Last, Ryu-Chan Category:Blog posts